Philip Blake (TV Series)/Gallery
The following are images of Philip Blake. TV Series Season 3 Governorportrait.jpg Governorportrait.png HR Governor.jpg Season 3 Cast Pic.jpg Governor.1.1.png Yahoo News S3 Governor.jpg Aneye.png govtv1.png Gov3A.png HR M Characters2.jpg HR M CHaracters.jpg AMC-TWD-KEYART_0440_RGB.jpg PhilipSeason3.jpg The governor and the best soldiers.jpg large-1.jpeg "Walk With Me" WWM Govener.png Philips03e03walkwithme.png Bantvgov.png Governor04.jpg Govtvs, 10.png PhilipWoodbury.jpg Govtvs, 6.png Walking-dead-embed1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-24-16h47m29s184.png Govtvs, 1.png Govtvs, 2.png Govtvs, 3.png Govtvs, 5.png Govtvs, 7.png Govtvs, 8.png Govtvs, 9.png Govtvs, 11.png Untitled3.png The-walking-dead-photo03 500x333.jpg walkingdead7.jpg 4-Walking-Dead-S3-TWD_GP_303_0607_0301.jpg The Governor ep 3.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-07h42m44s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h01m47s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h02m36s99.png Timgovernor.jpg Stevensgovwelles.jpg Governor08.jpg Governor07.jpg Governor06.jpg Governor05.jpg Governor03.jpg Governor02.jpg Governor crowley bowman.jpg Goverrrrrrr.jpg Goodgov.jpg Twd303-002104.jpg Twd303-003045.jpg "Killer Within" KillerWith.1.png Killer Within.15.jpg Killer Within.22.jpg Killer Within.21.jpg Killer Within.26.jpg Killer Within.61.jpg Killer Within.60.jpg Killer Within.59.jpg Killer Within.57.jpg Killer Within.55.jpg Killer Within.51.jpg Killer Within.83.jpg Killer Within.81.jpg Killer Within.79.jpg Killer Within.77.jpg Killer Within.75.jpg Killer Within.73.jpg Killer Within.72.jpg Killer Within.69.jpg Killer Within.68.jpg Killer Within.64.jpg The Gov.S3.1.png Twd304-002384.jpg "Say the Word" Govicon aaa.jpg Governortalking.jpg Governor 03.jpg Governor 02.jpg Governor 01.jpg TWD GP 305 0629 0127.jpg Blake Family (Say the Word).png "Hounded" governor.jpg Hounded.10.jpg Hounded.19.jpg Hounded.1.45.jpg Hounded.1.42.jpg Hounded.1.38.jpg Hounded.1.35.jpg Hounded.1.31.jpg Hounded.1.30.jpg Blake Family (Hounded).png Hounded.1.37.jpg Hounded.1.35.jpg Hounded.1.31.jpg Hounded.1.30.jpg Blake Family (Hounded).png "When the Dead Come Knocking" Philipmerleep7.JPG TWD GP 307 0725 0307.jpg Twd307-003241.jpg Twd307-001384.jpg Twd307-000785.jpg TWDS3E07 08.jpg WD307HD 1180.jpg "Made to Suffer" TheGovCrop.PNG The Governors True Form.png Suffer.8.png Suffer.5.png Penny Philip 3x08.jpg GovernorEyeStab.png TWD GP 308 0807 0091.jpg TWD GP 308 0806 0095.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 2934.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 2930.jpg TWDS3E08 35.jpg Michonne vs Philip.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 2247.jpg WD308HD_2057.jpg PDVD 005.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-12-11-12h47m55s83.png The Governor and Dixon brothers 3x08.JPG "The Suicide King" PhilipTSK.JPG Governor.jpeg TWD TR 309 0810 0361.jpg 223560 268464869952282 101184364 n.jpg The Gov.jpg TWD 0220 (1).jpg TWD 0181.jpg 4480b73a2745d8bf6daa0e33dc490bcd.jpg "Home" Twd-11.jpg Governoraug.png TWD GP 310 0831 0210.jpg TWD GP 310 0831 0022.jpg Walking-Dead-310-BTS-02.jpg Stryu.png Home.10.jpg Home.9.jpg Home.7.jpg Home.27.jpg Home.24.jpg Home.23.jpg 800px-TWDS3E10_31.jpg The Governor eye 3x10.png "I Ain't a Judas" Philip Blake, The Governor I ain't a Judas 2.JPG Philip Blake, The Governor I ain't a Judas 3.JPG Philip Blake, The Governor I ain't a Judas 4.JPG Philip Blake, The Governor I ain't a Judas.JPG TWDs03_02.jpg AAJ11.jpg WD311HD 1531.jpg "Arrow on the Doorpost" governoreyepatch.png TWD-Episode-313-Main-590.jpg 1362603602.jpg 130208photo-eyepatch.jpg Gobernador Ep.13.jpg govwhiskey.png Arrow Gov Hands.jpg governoreye.png PTGB_AotD.jpg I_Want_Michonne.jpg Michonne_in_2_Days.jpg "Prey" PhilipPP.jpg TWD GP 314 1109 0131.jpg TWD GP 314 1109 0150.jpg TWD GP 314 1109 0144.jpg Twd314-000403.jpg Twd314002976.jpg Prey9.jpg Prey8.jpg Prey6.jpg Prey19.jpg Prey11.jpg PDVD 003.JPG "This Sorrowful Life" Sorrow Governor Bite.jpg Merlegov.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-25-01h11m41s197.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-25-14h25m07s154.png "Welcome to the Tombs" PhilipS3finale.jpg PBlakeattackS3.jpg PhilipWTTT.png GovWTTT.png Darylnke3.jpg Tombs Governor Mad.png 29b2136758699d71d9925795306c68da.png Gobernador_3x16_Welcome_to_the_tombs.jpg Gobernador 3X16.jpg TWD 3X16 Gobernador.jpg Intheprison.png Philip...png Gov Beretta Nickel.png Tombs Ty and Gov.jpg Paul Death Pic.png Untitled.JPG AMCpicWttT3.png AMCpicWttT5.png Governoraug2.jpg Twd316-001005.jpg Walking-Dead-316-c.jpg TWD S3E16 47.jpg Martinez, Extra (Nikki O'Neal) and Philip - Welcome To The Tombs.jpg Season 4 PhilipCastPhoto4.jpg 1209218_640262885995116_404144406_n.jpg The-Governor-burning-Woodbury.jpg "Internment" Governor-internment-650x364.jpg The Governor 4x05.jpg TheGovernor405 (1).jpg "Live Bait" Philip Live Bait.png LB Governor Morning After.png LB Governor Beardo.png LB Governor Chess.png The Governor 4x06.png TWD-Episode-406-Main-590-23y20549823598g2t4-5g32t.jpg ThCACEJ8CG.jpg The-Walking-Dead-4-Temporada-S04E06-Live-Bait-003.jpg ThCA1858CV.jpg TheGovernor406.jpg Shumpert (live bait).png Blake family portrait (Live Bait) 2.png vlcsnap-2014-04-05-09h25m57s65.png Live Bait 23.png TG MC.jpg the-walking-dead-the-governor-spaghettios.jpg Live bait 2.jpg govenorLiveBait.jpg Safe image.jpg Td-episode-406-poll-560-325x200.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg 3a48aafa40aa4926c964bd6d6757dc71.jpg sble001141.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h44m53s0.png sble00109.jpg TG abandoned Live Bait.jpg Tara TG on the road Live Bait.jpg TG dismayed truck.jpg Bearded TG Live Bait hospital.jpg "Dead Weight" TheGov407.jpg DW Governor Hunting.png DW Governor Observing.png DW Governor Lake.png DW Governor Golf.png DW Governor Camp.png The-Walking-Dead-4-Temporada-S04E06-Live-Bait-005.jpg The-Walking-Dead-4-Temporada-S04E06-Live-Bait-004.jpg TheGov407(2).jpg Twds4gn-9.jpg The-walking-dead-dead-weight-4.jpg DW Pete and Gov.png TG&Pete407.png MartinezMurdered.jpg governor-bad-decision.jpg The-governor-dead-weight.jpg 40706da2e49cdc605ff51e3c4ed4f2efTWD407GP07290308-1384884942.jpg twd-gifs-dead-weight.jpg oneye.jpg Sble00346-700x400.jpg TG woods scavenge.jpg The Governor dead weight cabin.jpg the-walking-dead-season-4-ep-7-dead-weight-trailer-and-clip.jpg 198350.jpg "Too Far Gone" PhilipBlakeTFG.jpg Season four philip blake.png TFG.png TFG Governor Negotiations.png TFG Governor Convincing.png TFG Governor Converse.png TFG Philip Blake.png TheGovernor408(4).png Philip Blake Too Far Gone 2.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 3.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 5.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 6.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 9.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 10.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 11.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 13.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 14.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 15.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 16.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 17.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 19.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 20.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 21.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 22.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 23.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 12.JPG Philip Blake Too Far Gone 7.JPG TFG Governor Thinking.png TFG Governor Liar.png TFG Governor Kill Them All.png Philip Blake Too Far Gone 4.JPG TWDS04E08BerettaNickel.png TWDS04E08Beretta.png MV5BMjIyODc0MTE5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjQzNzI3MDE@. V1. SX640 SY960 .jpg TGTank.jpg TGTooFarGone.jpg TheGovernor408.png TheGovernor408(2).png TheGovernor408(3).png MeghanDies.png The Governor - Kill Them All.jpg Thumbnail....png Ustv-the-walking-dead-s04-e08-7.jpg Thumb3 8de34a4f-d8af-9efb-8919-c3fad825240a TWD 408 GP 0801 0286.jpg Ustv-the-walking-dead-s04-e08-4.jpg 0c3bd006-bfd2-d853-2a1f-add362b773b5 TWD 408 GP 0802 0153-480x300.jpg The Governor sworde 4x08.jpg Walking-dead-too-far.jpg In-lena-veritas-the-walking-dead-408-too-far--L-fPj2To.png TooFarGoneGovernorBloodyFace.png Govspeech.jpg Dw-131.png Rv..jpg The Governor mythical 4x08.jpg TFG: Lilly Brian.jpg TFT: The Governor motivates.jpg TFG:Meghan Brian before leaving.jpg TFG:Governor returns.jpg TFG:In front of the fences.jpg Too Far Gone 21.png GovStabbed.png Dump.jpg Too Far Gone 26.png GovDies.png "After" TGAfterStabandShotRIP.jpg Gov-AfterDead.PNG Season 5 "What Happened and What's Going On" WHW Governor Vision.png WHAWGO Philip.png AMC 509 Governor Hallucination.png AMC 509 Hallucinations.png The gov hallucination.png Governor taunts Tyreese.png Category:Character Galleries Category:TV Series Galleries